cid_bureafandomcom-20200213-history
Abhijit Ka Bachpan
Abhijit Ka Bachpan (Abhijit's childhood) is the one thousand one hundred twentieth episode of the Season One and overall of the CID series. It premieres on SonyLIV on August 29, 2014. Synopsis While investigating the mysterious deaths, a major trouble takes place when Senior Inspector Abhijit loses his memory, starts to acts like a child and gets kidnapped. Plot Episode starts outside a crowded street. A man is calling someone. Abhijit, who seems weird and is chewing a lolipop, comes close and accidentally hits the man. The man scolds Abhijit. Abhijit calls the man "uncle" in a childish voice. The man feels disturbed and moves away. Abhijit is left crying and starts asking his reflection in a car glass. Abhijit looks the car glass reflection and wonders when he grew so old when he was supposed to be a kid. 36 hours earlier Abhijeet and Taarika is in a reading room where they have a conversation about Daya's situation. Someone calls Abhijit about a murder. On the scene, the man is said to have been murmuring some numbers and told them that he wont be spared.Abhijit says there are no external signs excepts for burnt marks on the sides of the forhead. They see that next to him he has written the number as 481623 and the viewer confirms that indeed was the number. They attempt to guess what the number might be. They find a wallet with lot of cash and a receipt of DE servicing company. The people at the DE servicing company , identify the victim as Amar and say that he always had more many than he could have earned. When they asked him about it , he asked them to mind their own business.They obtain his address from there. At Amar's house, Abhijeet finds lot of mobile phones, antique pieces while Purvi find cash and jewellery. They also find lock breaking tools.They find newspapers with cut paper pieces , indicating blackmailing. Dr. Salunkhe shows a small puncture wound in the head, but says they found no clue as to why his heart stopped working suddenly.He says that after the CT scan, they have found that the man was mentally ill. They arrange the paper pieces and decipher the message as "Suresh Kumar meet me at 11 PM behind Rajmahal Restaurant which is near your building". They find out about the Suresh Kumar in Andheri , where the restaurant is. Someone enters into Suresh Kumar's house and tries to make him confess he killed Amar and it happens to be Kevin. He says that Amar had once robbed his house and found a box of his fathers which had papers concerning some illegal jobs. Hence , he blackmailed him and Suresh paid to protect his dad's reputation. He planned to go kill him, but there was a guy with a gun outside and he says he will make a sketch of that person for CID. A couple stops on the highway seeing a fallen man and he screams the same message and numbers as Amar.The I- Card indicates he's a person called Dhananjay.His wife Malti says that he also was screaming "Billa woh log aa rahe hai" and Abhijeet claims to know him. Kevin and others threaten a criminal Raghu to reveal information about Billa and why he escaped from jail.Raghu tells him that he ran away 6 days before his release and he says he spoke to a co-prisoner , after Billa was panicky, and they guess he was threatened.They also say , the day he ran away , a fire was started on purpose, and they decide to find out about the other two prisoners who escaped with him. Dr. Salunkhe arrives at the CID bureau. He says that he found parasitic worms in the victims brains and there is one lab in the city which researches on such parasites. The sketch of the man outside Amar's house is ready and is circulated at the posts. The team check the details of the other two prisoners and one of them happens to be the guy outside Amar's house and Dhananjay had come a week before the fire and they guess he's behind the fire and their apparent escape. At the research lab, the doctor there tells them that their lab was hijacked a week before. After checking the CCTV footage, they find that the guy has also wounded himself while hurting the doctor.They find a small blood sample at the place of attack. They find that the guy whose blood has been obtained is a criminal who worked 18 years ago as a group.They get photos of the raid of the gang and find that one of the boxes which was confiscated had the number 481623 on it. Abhijeet is driving on the highway and his car stops working.He gets a call from Daya and while he is talking and tells him he's met Billa before joining CID and telling him the location, the goons hit him on the head in order to kidnap him.Daya calls again and overhears the kidnappers talking. Abhijeet and Billa are in the same room and the kidnapper is revealed as Dr.Sheetal, the person attacked in the lab. Billa, Dhananjay and Amar have stolen the box from police raid to give to their boss.Sheetal injects him with a syringe and gives him an electric shock. Daya and Shreya discover the message from the goons was that they'll reach the place in 30 mins and when she asks how do they know which direction it might be in, he says it might be near where they found Dhananjay's body. The box is found, and Sheetal says that she'll use them for research and insert parasites in them and just in time CID arrives and a fight sequence ensues. Abhijeet manages to escape.The goons find him on the road, where he has become a kid (after the first scene). They manage to kidnap him again and yet CID manages to reach out to them. Abhijeet is held as hostage and is asked to shoot and Daya is shocked at Abhijeet's state and the culprit is revealed to be Inspector Vijay. They have one more fight sequence but Abhijeet has taken the gun and is about to shoot at CID. But they all instigate his right memory, Abhijit got a flashback and when he's about to recall, he faints and the bullet misses the mark and hits Vijay. Vijay says his real name is Harish and he is the gang leader of the gang whose warehouse was raided . He altered his face to match the inspector's who was transferred killed him. Billa and his friend were from a rival gang, also Suresh Kumar's father also was a corrupt officer who worked for the rival gang .The box 481623 had 100 crores worth drugs in it. Sheetal was helping people revive their memory and when nothing was revealed , injected parasitic worms in their brain. He also says Amar had obtained a photo of his in the box which he stole from Suresh' house. In the last scene Tarika's Birthday Party is going on. Daya arrives and sees Abhijit has got his memory back, standing next to Tarika. Daya passes a gift box to Tarika. The duo with Tarika suddenly sees Shreya also coming there, which leaves Daya in confusion. Trivia * This episode is one part of the series' Shreya's Romance storyline. Gallery Characters Major characters * Senior Inspector Abhijit * Senior Inspector Daya * Dr. Tarika * ACP Pradyuman * Dr. Salunkhe * Sub-Inspector Shreya * Inspector Kavin * Inspector Sachin * Vijay Minor characters * Inspector Fredricks * Sub-Inspector Purvi * Inspector Dushyant * Sub-Inspector Nikhil * Sub-Inspector Pankaj * Sub-Inspector Divya * Sub-Inspector Karan * Sheetal * Billa * Raghu Category:Episodes Category:2014 Episodes